Pranks and Punishment
by CreativeCookieCake
Summary: Mikina's boredom got the best of her, again, and a certain Surgeon of Death is not amused.


Sweat trickles down her brow. He does not look happy. She lets out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her head before making a sudden dash for the door.

"Room."

She lets out a yelp, front crashing down on a hard surface. A slight grunt falls past her lips as her chest is uncomfortably crushed against the wooden tabletop at impact (let's face it girls, getting hit in the boob hurts). Ignoring the ache in her chest area, she shoots up to her feet, narrowly missing a tanned hand making a grab for her. She ends up falling back off of the table and onto a bed. An oofh escapes the female when her back makes contact with the firm surface, bouncing back up once before lying there. Tanned, tattooed hands grab her hips, jerking her towards the edge of the mattress. A choked noise comes from her when her pelvic area is typically slammed against him. One of the hands leaves her hip and presses down next to her head. Purple eyes stare into his grey ones.

She gulps at the dark look they hold. "Hehe, too late to say sorry, right?" she says nervously, a coil starting to form in her lower abdomen. The insides of her thighs press harder against his sides when he leans down. A blush paints itself across her face. His lips brush against her ear. "I don't appreciate you causing constant trouble on my submarine." his voice growls, lowly, and with a very sultry tone. The nervous smile drops from her face. Her legs quiver as her presses his hips harder against her. His grey eyes stay locked with hers.

"I can't cause that much trouble-right!?" her voice raises an octave when his fingers dig into her squirming side. His eyes narrow hazardously. He leans down, dangerously close to her face. "Ok, point taken, but I- umm…" she trails off. He raises an eyebrow. Her shoulder shrugs slightly, like he wasn't threatening her life… or other things. "I have no excuse. My boredom and little devil decided to collaborate and come up with an evil plan."

He stills. Her eyes squeeze close. 'Yep, definitely pissed him off.' she thinks. She opens an eye for a second, taking a quick peek. 'Worth it' she adds. A deep red permanently paints her cheeks.

His lips brush against her ear, "I should toss you overboard."

"Like I've told you before, feel free to." she says, shying away from his hot breath. The nervous smile twitches back on her face, a habit.

"Or cut you open as one of my experiments." his voice lowers even more. She stiffens, not exactly feeling fear. Dread, yes, there isn't a doubt on that. Fear, no. An uncomfortable, and unplanned, heat in her core, yep.

"I actually have no comment on that." she says, oblivious to her own hands gripping his forearms tightly. Her eyes stay shut. His eyes dart over to her blushing face. The corner of his lips quirks up, a sign Law is taking full enjoyment in making the trouble-revolving captain below him into a flustered mess. His lowers his mouth back down to her ear. The shiver that travels down her spine doesn't go unnoticed by him.

He blows a puff of air against the shell of her ear, just for the fun of it. A harder shiver racks down her spine, causing her legs to shake. She bites her bottom lip, feeling her temperature spike suddenly.

"I have a better idea though." he hums. His raven colored locks brush against her cheek as he tilts his head to the side. He watches her expression carefully from the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to discipline you." he whispers with a deep, alluring tone in her ear. She stills, purple orbs freezing on the metal ceiling above. His lips glide down to the curve of her jaw.

"I'm going to touch you." he says against the skin. His voice is practically dripping with honeyed lust.

"I'm going to take my time, teasing you, slowly bring you closer towards your high." his lips go lower, skimming down the side of her neck with each break. His voice takes on a huskier tone, practically purring the words against her pale flesh.

"And then, I'm going to stop." he pauses, his lips hovering over her pulse. One tattooed hand glide under her shirt, traveling up her smooth stomach. The hand stops, fingers splayed out against the burning flesh just below her ribs. Miki sucks in a breath when he pauses.

"I'm going make you beg for release." he growls. His tongue darts out, pressing against her fluttering pulse, giving a long, hot, wet lick to the area. His fingernails scratch at her stomach with enough to pressure to make the breath she releases shaky. His fingers work magic, releasing their downward traveling pressure to give feather-light strokes across a much lower section of skin, fingers slipped just past the fabric of her shorts. Law's tongue slides down her neck, stopping when he reaches the front of it. He pulls back a bit, peppering the front of her neck with soft, small, fleeting kisses. The woman below him releases a breath moan, head turning to the side to welcome the kisses. Her arms lay crossed above her head, her body shifting to sooth the heat pooling in her lower half.

"And then, when you're a moaning, panting mess," Law continues without a break to the next part, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk." he groans. Law's face twists in pleasure, resting (hiding) with his cheek pressed against the crook of her neck. His own need is bothering him now, hard, clothed shaft pressing into the covered heat of said female under his control (at least, that's what he'd like to think). Miki's eyes are squeezed shut, having been waiting for- no, anticipating his next words, and when she hears them she slips.

Miki chokes out a low moan, "Law~." Her hips involuntarily buck up, brows knitting together. 'It's so hot.' she thinks as a layer of sweat starts to appear on her body. That uncomfortable knotting in her abdomen is back, causing an unquenchable burning in her insides, and a sudden need for some type of friction between her legs. Her chest heaves up and down with each shallow breath she takes.

He chuckles, his own breaths shallowing. He pulls back, determined to fully see just how bothered she looks. His eyes look down on her. Panting flushed figure and purple orbs with a hazy shine to them.

"That *pant* sounds like a challenge *pant* Trafalgar" she says. The corner of her perfectly shaped, scarred lips twitches. Everything about her seems perfect to him, even her imperfects. Her voice is edged with a heavier tone that she can't even describe. A smirk makes its way to Law's lips. 'Only her' he thinks amused, 'Only her.' He lowers himself, keeping his eyes locked with hers, and lets his hot breath brush against her chapped lips. He lets himself hover over her, less than an inch away from lip locking with her.

"Does it now?" he purrs against her rosy lips. 'God, this guy really plays the Mr. tall, dark, and handsome, I-think-I'm-so-smooth role perfectly' Miki involuntarily thinks. "Yes it does." Miki breaths leaning closer until there's barely a centimeters distance between their lips, "But there's one problem with that."

Law's eyebrow raises, the corner of his lips quirking up again. "And what would that be?" he asks, giving into to her bait. Before Law can react, he is flipped onto his back, the tables turning. Miki sits on his hips, hunched over with her lips slanted, and hovering over his. Her purple eyes are still locked with his smoky grey ones.

"I don't do well with orders." she states, peering into the eyes of the smirking male. Her voice screams out with the dangerous, threatening tone. How can she expect Law to stand down with that simple fact? The truth is, she doesn't. Just like how he can't expect her to submit so easily to him. She can and will put up one hell of a fight, more so for the fun of it.

Just like two animals that lose their patience while waiting to pounce, their lips smash together. Law grips the back of her head in one hand, and her hip in the other. She is pushed back against the mattress, Law following her down. Law's tongue runs along lips, passing over the scar that splits down her bottom lip. Her tongue rushes out, rubbing past his tongue to taste him. Law pushes his tongue into her mouth. His lips try to devour her, her own battling back with more fierceness. Their tongues tangle, neither willing to even come close to giving in to the other.

They disconnect. Laws arms stretch forward, hands pressing down her wrists above her head.

"Don't forget what I said." Law says, smirking. Her arms jerk up, making an opening to pull her wrists free, and causing Law to fall forward. Her hands hit his shoulders, stopping him before his face collides with her face.

"I won't." Miki says with a laugh at the beginning, smiling (It's a smile not a smirk). Her ankles cross behind his waist, jerking his hips to hers. Law gives her a dark and twisted smirk. Miki's brow rises in challenge.

This is going to be a very long night for them.


End file.
